I Got Baby, Dear!
by Akacchin
Summary: Sekuel of I Want Baby, Dear!/ Setelah kelulusan SMA, Naruto dan Sasuke menikah. Bagaimana sih kalau mereka mempunyai anak?/ NaruSasu!/ Boys Love!, OOC tingkat gaje, nista dan AWAS terkena serangan mental!/ RnR if you don't mind! ;


**NARUTO **© Mashasi Kisimoto_-sensei_

.

**I Got Baby, Dear!** © till A'me  
><em>Sekuel from story:<em> **I Want Baby, Dear! **© till A'me  
><em>Readers first is<em>_ My beloved uke_: **Chiryoushi Whitleford**

_Presented:_

**I Got B a b y, Dear!  
><strong>[Ada apa dengan _tomat_?]

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tiga tahun semenjak kelulusan sekolah bukan merupakan hal yang mudah dilalui. Naruto merasakannya itu—bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah yang ingin melindungi anaknya untuk ia persunting ditolak mentah-mentah bahkan sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di Kediaman Uchiha (ternyata Fugaku sangat protektif terhadap keluarganya!). Dan berbicara tentang sifat protektif sang Uchiha, sang Kakak sulunglah yang lebih gila lagi dibanding sang Ayah.

"Nah, Naruto, aku tidak keberatan bila Sasuke menikah denganmu."

Ia sudah sangat senang ketika itu, walau wajahnya tak menunjukkannya—karena penuh luka lebam akibat kejadian tragis dari sang Mertua. Terimakasih kepada Bibi Mikoto yang sudah menahan kepala Keluarga kekasihnya agar ia tidak dipanggang hidup-hidup di kuali besar yang sudah Fugaku persiapkan sewaktu ia baru menginjak lantai kediaman Uchiha.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-_nii_," sahutnya, berusaha tersenyum walau rasa sakit semakin mejadi setiap sudut bibirnya naik satu mili.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa," kata Itachi (dan Naruto merasakan keanehan saat melihat senyumannya yang tidak biasa), "hanya saja, ada _satu syarat_ agar kau mendapat ijin dariku."

Garis bibir melengkung ke atas yang sudah berusaha Naruto pertahankan mati-matian (asli di dalamnya ia sudah nangis jejeritan gara-gara rasa sakitnya luar biasa) berhasil berubah ke bawah. _Oh_, kenapa ia mempunyai perasaan tak enak saat Itachi mengatakan "_satu syarat_" itu? Kenapa ia mendengar bunyi suara _sirine _ambulans yang tiba-tiba lewat di Pekarangan Kediaman Uchiha? Kenapa Itachi mengambil pedang kayu dan memakai pelindung kepala? Dan kenapa _sepertinya_ ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

"Syaratnya: kau harus menang melawanku bertanding kendo," ujar Itachi dengan posisi siap menyerang.

_Harusnya ia tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha itu sangat gila protektif!_

.

Dan sekarang ia bersyukur masa-masa itu sudah lewat (masa mengerikan yang membuatnya harus menunda satu bulan dari jadwal pernikahan akibat kejadian tragis dari keluarga mertuanya). Sekarang, Naruto bisa _berlope-lope_ ria dan bisa terus menggoda Sasuke—walaupun yang digoda tidak akan mempan dan balas mengatainya "Idiot!", "Baka!", "Berisik!", dan "Idiot!"— tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi lagi dari tatapan setajam silet milik sang Kakak sulung.

Naruto kembali menyamankan dirinya dan bergelung dalam selimut. Rasanya setelah mengingat kejadian-kejadian mengerikan itu dulu—_yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya terasa pegal dan sakit mendadak_, ia jadi ingin bermalas-malasan di rumah.

Tak apa-apa. Jarang-jarang hari libur begini ia bisa bersantai tanpa harus lembur di kantor gara-gara pekerjaan menumpuk. Apalagi ada Sasuke tercinta yang setiap hari Sabtu juga ikut libur dari tugas kantor, makin membuatnya betah di rumah seharian.

_Aaaah~ bahagianya!_

BRAAAAAK!

Naruto terbangun tiba-tiba dalam posisi terduduk di atas kasur. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan melihat pria berambut hitam berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto sudah terentang lebar, menunggu malaikat kecilnya (yang ukuran aslinya lebih besar) jatuh kepelukannya. _Kemarilah, Honey-Baby-Sweety muach muach!_

"Naruto!" Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan suaminya yang mulutnya dimonyongkan satu centimeter ke depan. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya: _Ada apa dengan si Idiot ini? Apakah sakit gilanya kumat?_ Tapi memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Ayo kita pergi!"

Naruto terbengong. _Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berinisiatif duluan mengajakku pergi? Apakah rindu? Cinta? Atau karena aku tampan?, _batinnya bernarsis ria.

Dan daripada ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan tidak mendapat jawaban _dan _malah membuat otaknya berasap, Naruto berdehem dan berusaha bertanya dengan suara elegan: "Mau pergi kemana, _Honey_?"

Sasuke—yang tampangnya sudah seperti orang nahan muntah— menjawab datar, "Ke panti asuhan."

"Eh?"

"Kita adopsi anak."

"EEEEEEEH!"

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai di sebuah panti asuhan yang terdapat di salah satu Kota Konoha. Panti Asuhan Konoha.

Naruto hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa setiap tempat di kota ini selalu mempunyai kata "**KONOHA**"? Contohnya saja: Rumah Sakit Umum _KONOHA_, SMA Negeri _KONOHA _01 sampai sekian (ia malas menghitungnya), SMP Negeri _KONOHA_, SD Negeri _KONOHA_, TK _KONOHA_, sampai taman pun diberi nama Taman Umum Kota _KONOHA_.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di kota ini? Kenapa nama "Konoha" menjadi sangat populer? Dan kenapa bukan nama Haruno (dari nama seorang artis terkenal pujaannya—tapi tetap saja Sasuke yang menjadi model mimpi basahnya—: Haruno Sakura) saja yang populer?

Ini adalah salah satu bencana terburuk dan kegilaan yang pernah ada! Bagaimana nanti kalau ada seorang turis asing yang tidak lebih tampan (garis bawahi itu!) darinya nyasar ke Kota Konoha dan bertanya tentang di mana rumah sakit tempat salah satu kerabatnya dirawat? Apa yang mau dijawab kalau begitu? KONOHA, hah?

Dan untunglah pikiran Naruto tidak sampai melayang jauh karena berhasil disadarkan oleh tepukan—ralat: _tonjokkan _(karena dari tadi suami satu-satunya ini tidak sadar-sadar juga)— Sasuke.

"Dobe, ayo masuk ke dalam," ajak Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya dengan suara lembut. Biasanyakan Sasuke akan langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang hingga orang-orang menyangka mereka adalah Majikan dan Babu-nya, bukan _sepasang_ suami yang saling mencintai.

Naruto ingin menjawab: "_Yes, My Darling Honey Bunny_," tapi tidak jadi karena sudah diberi ancaman lewat iris mata hitam hitam itu, dan akhirnya hanya menjawab, "Baiklah, Sa—Sasuke," dengan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

Panti asuhan itu lumayan luas. Banyak anak-anak berkeliaran di luar halaman sejak mereka memarkirkan mobil. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita manis berambut _indigo_ dan mempunyai mata berwarna _violet_. Wanita itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang bekerja di sini sebagai salah satu pengasuh anak-anak. Dengan ramah, Hinata mengenalkan mereka kepada beberapa anak yang akan menjadi calon anak angkat mereka.

"Anak-anak di sini berumur satu sampai lima tahun. Akan mudah mengajarkan mereka dari umur segitu," kata Hinata dengan suara lembut—persis seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya. Bedanya barang yang dipromosikannya ini adalah anak manusia.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut merespon, sementara Sasuke dengan teliti memilih anak mana yang akan diadopsinya nanti.

"Bagaimana, Uzumaki_-san_?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke berdiri di depan ranjang salah satu balita laki-laki berambut cokelat.

"Tidak, yang ini terlalu jelek," kata Sasuke tegas, "giginya, hampir bertaring semua. Ini anak anjing atau anak manusia?"

Ketika ia berbalik, suaminya dan pengasuh anak itu sudah membatu. Bedanya mulut Naruto membuka dengan lebar. Jelas saja mereka terkejut dan _shock_ saat Sasuke berbicara begitu. Sungguh Pangeran berhati es yang tidak ada manis-manisnya—karena es-nya terlalu keras dan tidak bisa diserut untuk dibuat menjadi es serut.

"Sa—Sasuke," Naruto berusaha menegur setelah pulih dari _metamorfosis_ batunya, "kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu," bisiknya ngeri, melirik-lirik takut kepada Hinata yang juga sudah pulih.

Untungnya Hinata adalah seorang wanita ramah, pengertian, sabar, dan baik. Naruto sangat bersyukur untuk itu, meski tetap saja ia takut saat melihat pulpen yang ada digenggaman Hinata retak, kemudian remuk, hingga menjadi tak berbentuk.

Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan. _Kami-sama, selamatkan hamba dan Sasuke tercintaku dari bencana ini. Aku janji akan puasa untuk berhenti menggoda Sasuke selama satu hari._

Sasuke, tanpa merasakan keadaan sekitarnya alias cuek bebek, kembali meneruskan pencarian. Beberapa anak sudah dilewatinya dan setiap anak selalu ia komentari dengan jujur ("_Yang ini, kepalanya aneh. Ini nanas atau rumput?_", atau "_Aku tidak pernah melihat anak manusia sejelek ini._") yang saking jujurnya kadang-kadang minta dibunuh!

Saat akan tiba dipaling ujung, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. Naruto sudah menangis dan berharap bahwa suaminya yang kelewat jujur itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Nyawanya sekarang sedang dalam bahaya (apalagi di sampingnya sudah ada Hinata yang sedang mendelik tajam ke arah dirinya).

Sasuke berdiam cukup lama. Mata hitamnya tak berkedip sedetikpun dari wajah salah satu balita laki-laki. Balita itu berumur kira-kira satu setengah tahun, kulitnya putih dan merona merah di pipinya yang tembem hingga membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, rambutnya berwarna merah _maroon_ dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau _tovsky_. Pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa teralihkan dari balita itu.

"Bagaimana, Uzumaki_-san_?" tanya Hinata tersenyum dengan sudut bibir yang aneh. Terlihat sekali kalau dipaksakan.

"Aku pilih dia," kata Sasuke sambil menujuk hidung balita itu. Yang di Tunjuk pun bersin-bersin mengindikasikan sang Empunya memiliki jari kotor yang belum dibersihkan. Tidak _higienis_, istilahnya.

"Baiklah. Anda harus registrasi dulu sebelum mengadopsi anak itu," ujar Hinata.

Sesudah registrasi selesai (Naruto sempat cengok saat melihat ada pertanyaan "_Apakah Anda bersedia mengganti pasangan jika pasangan Anda tidak memperlakukan anak angkat Anda dengan baik_?" dan juga pernyataan "_Anak yang telah Anda ambil tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Baik itu masih bagus atau sudah rusak._"—ini sebenarnya adopsi barang atau anak manusia?— yang ada di lembar registrasi tersebut), mereka pulang dengan membawa balita itu.

Di dalam mobil pun masih sama saja keadaannya. Sasuke masih menatap balita itu tanpa berkedip. Si Balita pun ajaibnya membalas tatapan itu tanpa berkedip juga apalagi menangis. Naruto yang merasa keadaan di dalam mobil seperti terjadi perang dingin, mulai berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne~ Sasuke, kau mau makan apa nanti?"

"Hn."

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Mau mampir dulu membeli perlengkapan bayi?"

"Hn."

Mulai pasrah.

"_By the way_, kenapa kau memilih anak itu? Kan masih ada anak-anak yang lebih imut dari dia."

Sasuke menghela napas dan menutup mata untuk pertama kalinya semenjak memasuki mobil, menandakan perang dingin berakhir dan musim semi dimulai. "Tidak. Dia berbeda," ungkapnya

Naruto merasa tertarik. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Dia," tunjuk Sasuke ke arah balita itu, "bentuknya seperti _tomat_."

"Eh?"

"Wajahnya tembem, seperti bentuk tomat yang bulat. Rambutnya merah seperti warna tomat. Warna matanya hijau seperti warna daun tomat dan _blablablabla_.."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki Sasuke, yang terkenal akan sifat irit bicara dengan satu kata "_Hn,_" andalannya, berbicara panjang dan antusias serta sangat mendetail tentang menyebutkan spesifikasi dari nama buah kesukaannya yang bernama **tomat**.

Dan sekarang Naruto tahu betapa maniaknya suaminya ini kepada tomat, bahkan mungkin mengalahkan ia sendiri dalam menyukai ramen.

Satu hal kesimpulannya: Sasuke **sangat sangat gila** akan tomat.

Apalagi saat dia mengatakan: "Aku akan menamai anak ini _Tomato_."

Naruto mulai berjanji dalam diri bahwa ia akan membuang semua persediaan tomat Sasuke yang hampir menempati dua lemari pendingin itu ketika mereka tiba di rumah, dan tidak akan mengijinkannya membeli ataupun makan tomat lagi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I Got Baby, Dear!—<strong>The End?

* * *

><p>Yupz! Ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang dulu: <strong>I Want Baby, Dear!<strong> Dan karena fic itu merupakan salah satu fic yang paling spesial di antara fic-fic saya lainnya (fic yang saya gunakan sewaktu mencari anak bersama dengan **Chiryousi**, dan kemudian akhirnya kami mendapatkan anak manis bernama **Dyn LaruKyuumin**) dan juga para reviewers (saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian yang telah mereview fic saya yang sebelumnya) meminta saya membuat sekuel, maka jadilah fic ini dalam dua hari.

Fic ini dibuat dengan jarak waktu dua hari dari fic saya sebelumnya yang juga dibuat dalam minggu ini yang berjudul **P R I S O N E Rs** (saya bingung dengan fic itu karena untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada yang mau mereview dalam dua hari sejak fic itu di publish. entah karena ceritanya yang jelek, atau genrenya duluan yang buat readers illfeel—padahalkan _boys love!_— tapi saya juga senang sekaligus terharu karena _uke_ saya mereview fic itu tanpa diminta, dan juga terimakasih kepada Azusa TheBadGirl )

Terimakasih kepada **reviewers** _**I want Baby, Dear!** _Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan membuat sekuel ini (karena memang tidak ada niat ketika pertama kali buat).

Dan saya harap, kalian **menyukai fic ini** juga dan bersedia **mereview**. Terimakasih banyak! ^^


End file.
